Back to War
by bostonterrier24
Summary: Alice and Jasper are living alone with out the cullens. Then Jasper has to go back to war. Will things turn good, or will it be a nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

News

P.O.V Jasper

I was sitting around not really doing anything when the phone rang. I didn't reconize the number, but I answered it anyway.

"Is this Mr. Whitlock?" a voice answered.

"Yes, what do you....."

""My name is Ryan, you fought in the southern wars, and we need you back. There has been an matter that must be taken care of."

"But....."

"No time, we will be there in little over an hour." And at that he hung up.

Then I relized Alice would be back in like, 45 minutes. How would I explain this to her? Crap.

This is just great. Someone named Ryan called me, knew about me, and apperently someone wanted me back in war. How could I go back? With a family, I had many responsibilities to take care of, and that didn't exactly mean the vampire existence.

Gosh how time flew, because right then Alice walked through the door. Here we go.

"Hey Jazz! Anything new while I was gone?"

"Well, yeah. And I'm not really sure how to explain this."

"Your going back to war!" Gosh, I'm such an idiot! How could I forget that Alice could see the future. But it was choice, so that explains a lot. Crap again.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea, some guy called me and they will be here in like, 14 minutes! Alice, you have to let me go. I'm sorry I don't have a choice. "

"Jasper look, you just can't go back to war, you can't. I just don't know how I can deal with you going back. What if you get killed! Or hurt, so many things could happen to you. I can't let you go. You can't leave me, please Jasper, don't leave me." I sighed, not knowing what to do. I didn't want to leave Alice, but I couldn't get out of this either.

There has to be another way, but I knew, there wasn't. I had to leave Alice behind to stay in America. With out me.

Alice finally allowed me to go, and she went up the stairs and packed my bags. She came down just in time, for she gave me my bag, and a knock on the door came.

"You stay safe, and I love you." I gave her a quick kiss, and she looked hurt, like something was being taken away from her. And something was. That something was me. I watched the house go out of sight, and I knew, there was no turning back. I could't go home.


	2. Chapter 2

A good friend rises

Jasper P.O.V

We got to the airport, for vampires. As we boarded the plane, I was seated right next to this guy named John. He seemed friendly. And he was. A good friend.

"Hi, I guess your Jasper huh?"

"Yep thats me. Your John right?"

"How'd you guess?" I pointed to his name tag. "Oh. I'm blind sometimes."

"You remind me of my sister-in-law Bella. She forgets everything."

"Your lucky you have a coven. I'm a lone."

"Oh, didn't know." I looked down, remembering Alice and Bella. And all my family. How'd I miss them.

"You got somethin' on your mind?"

"Yeah, maybe a little to much thinking of the future." I took out a little bag Alice had packed for me, and I took out a little photo of the family. And the pack.

"Who are they?"

"My coven. And my family. This is Bella, and her mate Edward. That blonde girl is Rosalie, and her mate Emmett." He looked shocked on how big Emmett was, or he saw Rosalie, I wasn't sure which one.

"That is Carlisle and Esme'. They are my adoptive parents. That is the pack. Sam Uley, and his mate Emily. That is Leah and Seth Clearwater. They are brother and sister. And that is Paul. Those two right there, That is Quil and Embry. They are all werewolves."

"Big family. Who is that?" He pointed to Alice's face.

"That is my mate."

"What's her name?"

"Alice. I had to leave her today. It sucked."

"I can imagine. I never had a mate, not sure I want one. Why, like you said, it would be too much if I were to be killed."

"Yeah, but she took me from my past, and I love her. Can't help it." I chuckled a little and so did he.

"Your're really attached to her, but she is very short. Oh well, she is kind of beautiful." I looked at him like, If-you-even-think-about-it-I-will-kill-you look.

We both got along very well. I just didn't know how much I would need him later.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper P.O.V

After the plane ride, I met a lot of other vampires. One of them how ever, I was shocked to see again. Peter,was there as well, and let me tell you, after he left, he told me he wasn't coming back.

Though, I guess now that changed. Though, he looked happy, not sad. Let me get something straight here, he told me he hated this place, yet he's here, living with out Charlotte, while I can't live with out Alice? To confusing.

"Peter!" Peter turned at the sound of his name and smiled.

"Jasper, what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?"

"Point, where is..."  
"No time.." He let out a low growl and when I was about to say something else, or leader came over and called us to attention.

"You!" He pointed to me.

"Yes sir?"

"What is your name? Your full name."

"Jasper Whitlock sir."

"Mr. Whitlock, you fought in the southern wars did you not?"

"I did sir." He smiled and told me to see him after he was done.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes, what coven do you come from?"

"Olympian."

"With Carlisle am I wrong?"

"No sir."

"Name your family please."

"Carlisle, and his mate Esme' my adoptive mother. Rosalie and her mate Emmett. Bella and her mate Edward. Then there is Renesmme' Bella's daughter.

"If I'm right, there where nine of you?"

"Oh, yeah, then there is Alice, my mate." I didn't mention her, it was too painful to say her name.

"So you do have a mate."

"Yes sir."

"Well, are you two married by any chance?"

"Yes."

"Does she have a full name?"

"Mary Alice Brandon."

"Do you have a picture by any chance?"

"Yes." I pulled out a picture of Alice and Edward. He widened his eyes. "Small thing. But very preety."

He and I laughed a little, then we started to talk in advance. We talked about the future, in 7 months. In 7 months, everyone was going to come visit us.

"Well, Mr. Whitlock. I will be looking forward to meeting your lovley wife soon. Good luck." I nodded my head and smiled. We were already good friends.

"


End file.
